Give up
by sandystar2k
Summary: 100 theme challenge #93, give up ya cruddy sheilas  a little 4/3, ALOT 1/5.  IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO REVIEW THEN DON'T READ!


As i have said many times before, i love this show," code name kids next door" but i do not own it-100 theme challenge #93

* * *

Today was training day for sector v. when the announcement was called everyone came, today was catch the flag. On team one there was numbuh one and four. And on team two was Numbuh five and three. Hoaggie was watching every thing from the camera room , where he can see everyone like numbuh one and four. they were in his room talking.

_team one_

_"Okay numbuh four we have make plains. First we are going to find a spot to hide our flag. We can hide it in the control room, they'll never look in there." stated numbuh one_

_"well i 'ink that we 'ould put it in numbuh three's 'oom" replid numbuh four,_

_"why is that?"questioned numbuh one_

_"well, she hav so many toys in there and they 'ont notice." answered numbuh four_

_"Very clever numbuh four, at first i just thought that you want to be in numbuh three's room but other than the thought, that's a very smart idea. I mean, how are they going to find our green flag in pail of green and pink toys."_

Hoaggie than looked over in the other t.v where numbuh five and three was at and they were in numbuh five's room and they look as the same as the boys, talking.

**team two**

**"yeah, numbuh five this is going to be very fun, ya know being on the same team. Well, against the boys. " smile numbuh three**

**"ya right, girl this is going to be fun. Ya know how to make this even more fun?" questioned numbuh five**

**"How?" questioned numbuh three**

**"Well, mess wit their minds! Ya got to make numbuh four fall for ya, and when numbuh five says fall, she means to fall hard. Don't make it seem obvious though." said numbuh five**

**"okay, are ya going to do the same with numbuh one?" questioned numbuh three**

** With a her face turning a bit crimson, numbuh five started to say "Maybe, but where are we going to hide our flag?" **

**"O we should hid it in my room, the boys would never look there."**

"attention, attention come to the t.v room with your flags." stated numbuh two over the loud speaker.

Hoaggie waited in the t.v room for the kids, when they arrived, he asked does everyone knows the rules? All four nodded and out of his free will he said it any way. " Here's the rules, just to be safe. If your opponent tagges you then you are frozen for one minute and that means ya can't move but if you and your teammate is frozen than the opponent wins. Also for one to win you must have both of the flags here in the t.v room. You may hide your flag any where in the tree house. You can do any thing in this game to win so, but no cheating like moving your flag because you see some one coming towards it. You have to stop them. Ok, first the girls would hide there flag. So guys cover your eyes."

**_ten mins later_**

the girls came back and now they covered their eyes and the boys went to hide their flag.

**_ten mins later_**

"Okay everyone here" asked numbuh two asked

they all nodded.

"well go hide, the game will start in five minutes, starting now!"

_The boys ran into numbuh three's room. "okay numbuh four you stay here and I'll go look for the flag. If one of the girls come near the flag, which is under the pail of toys then you tag both of them and the game would be over." stated numbuh one  
_

_"okay" said numbuh four, as he said this he hoped in the pail of toys, and pretended to be a toy. _

_**Numbuh five ran out of numbuh three's room while leaving numbuh three under her sheets with the flag. Numbuh five carefully ran through the halls of the tree house. She first had to think, "Where would numbuh one put his flag?" she thought on it and ran to the control room. Knowing that Numbuh one put the flag there.**_

___Numbuh four got very bored and started to look around the room. He pushed the dolls of the shelves, looked in the bathroom, looked through the toys, and then he sat on her bed. He laid down, closed his eye, put his hands behind his head and mumbled,"this game is cruddy"But then his eyes were widen once he felt something warm on his pale cheek and in is small ear he can hear " ya frozen, numbuh four" He was now flushed he was really frozen he could not move. _

___Numbuh one was looking around like crazy he had spent an hour looking for the flag and didn't have a clue to where numbuh five and three would hide their flag. Then he went over to t.v room where pillows was scatter around the room and then he knew that numbuh five or three was here. Man they would never find our flag, he thought. As he looked around the t.v room he saw numbuh five on the ground looking for the flag. so what he did was jump over the couch and try to tag her. When he did jump over, numbuh five rolled over and jumped on him. So now she had him pined to the ground by holding his hands down and sitting on his legs. He now knew that he was frozen. He looked up into her face, and she was now looking down in to his but with a smirk._

**As numbuh five looked down in to his crystal blue eyes, since his glasses were just a bit under his nose, her smirk disappeared and then she felt her arms getting weak and thought she was going to fall on top of numbuh one. she can also feel herself just starring. Numbuh five also notice that he was blushing which made her blush too. When she was knocked out of her focus of numbuh one she whispered, "you're frozen" she got up and ran to numbuh three's room to only bump into numbuh three herself and they both were on the floor. **

**"hey numbuh five, did ya find the fla...**

**next thing they knew was numbuh four yelling, "give up ya cruddy sheilas!"**

**they saw him with both the flags and started after him.**

_Numbuh one was still laying on the floor still stunned at what just happened. He then heard a thud and he ran over to the sound to only see the flags next to numbuh four on the ground along with the girls on top of him saying "you are so frozen, yeah times two." Numbuh four yelled out "numbuh one take the flags and run!"_

_He did what he was told and ran for it. The next thing he knew was falling over with out the flags in his hand. He looked up to see numbuh five getting up with the flags but then numbuh one jumped up and grabbed her around her waist and they both went down but the difference from before was that numbuh one landed on numbuh five and both their faces was touching. Now numbuh fives eyes was wide open and with that, her lips were on numbuh one's, she can even see past numbuh one's sunglasses and see his eyes were wide open as well. _

**All i can see up ahead was numbuh one on numbuh five and it looked like they were kissing. I got off of numbuh four and ran over to them but i didn't stop. I took the flags and ran to the t.v room. Now i was jumping up and down not only because**** we won****but ****my best friend got together with the guy of her dreams . I look back over to them and they was still in the same pose, numbuh one was on top of numbuh five, he had his hands around her waist and his lips were gently on her. But now she was getting up, her mouth still on his but now they were getting deeper into it. And now that she was sitting up her hands were round his neck and still his arms were her waist. ****Next thing i know Numbuh two is congratulating me and numbuh four is yelling at the two to get a room. **

_i end the kiss and looked at numbuh five, i can tell that my face was terribly red though. I started to get up and i help her up too. I looked at numbuh four who was jumping up and down crying about losing, but i never gave up, i actually won.

* * *

_

**That the end of this challenge, this is actually my longest challenge but it was fun to right**

**please, review, or suck ass for not doing so  
**


End file.
